


Man Magnet

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Everyone Is Gay, Help, Just a idea, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Jaune Arc has been known as a man of love by his mother and the man of curiosity but peace by his friends. But no one has dared to know him by his hidden, weird but amazing semblance. The power to seduce men. So what happens when his semblance comes to light for the first time? (Jaune x Harem, but mainly Ren.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So even though I hate Jaune, I couldn't pass up on this idea I got while I was about to sleep. Everyone has done a Jaune x Harem. But no one's ever done a Jaune x Reverse Harem. So I decided to tackle this idea since I don't plan to continue Nyctophilia... Again... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little sneak peek. And as always, have a good day! :)

Near the end of Vale sat a bench around the docking area for bullheads filled with fresh students. The brown platform was empty and abandoned for none of the teens to possess but to look upon. But it didn't matter anyway. Even if it was special or made of magic, not a single soul would try to encounter it out of suspicion. They would only guide their feet the other way... That is. Most of them would. And most of them did.

But the small portion of those who refused met themselves with a surprising figure on the scene. The person who sat on the bench to be exact.

He possessed golden sun hair that blew gently in the wind. Ocean blue eyes that left them hypnotized by such a lovely shade. And a nice complexed skin tone that could easily reflect sunshine right back to it's owner. And it was all concealed partly in a black jacket covered by armor, jeans, and black converse.

His appeal was so astonishing that none of them bat a eye on him as he read a romantic light novel. The scene alone was too perfect for them to control butterflies in their stomachs. But when the young man lift his head up to the sound of a engine running, orbs now locked on the bullhead delivered. Their hearts ceased to function.

Especially when he noticed their stares.

It surprised him at first to see all eyes on him. Honestly, it scared him. But after his attempt to shake it off, he swallowed a lump developed in his throat, placed a bookmark in his novel, and walked into the aircraft with a shaky body.

This was it, he thought. He would be going to Beacon Academy, one of the best academies in all of Remnant. And it's all he's ever dreamed of. To be accepted, then make new friends, join a cool team and graduate as a strong huntsmen. He surely couldn't wait for everyone to know him proudly by his name.

Jaune Arc.

...

But. Something was still off as he departed to the school. Why were they looking at him?

_And why were they only men?_


End file.
